


Белая камелия

by Jelise_A



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Bromance, Captivity, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelise_A/pseuds/Jelise_A
Summary: Через пару лет после прекращения встреч на безымянной реке Хаширама и Мадара попадают в плен к людям, которых еще вчера считали союзниками своих кланов.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara





	Белая камелия

_День первый_

Качающаяся под потолком лампа отбрасывала неуверенные блики на стены, на полу коптил небольшой масляный светильник, но в подвале все равно царил полумрак. То, что он находится под землей, Хаширама понял сразу, как только очнулся: ему становилось физически неуютно без солнца и воздуха. Хотя места было не так уж и мало. За поворотом стены Хаширама обнаружил по-быстрому организованный туалет и даже умывальник с бруском дешевого мыла. Рядом со стеной лежало два свернутых футона и пустой свиток без письменных принадлежностей. К потолку поднимались полки — по всей видимости, раньше на них хранились припасы или алкоголь; внизу лежали два бурдюка с водой. Хаширама обладал посредственным чувством времени, но мог предположить, что с тех пор, как он очнулся, прошла пара часов — и похитители до сих пор не появлялись. Чувствительность к чужой чакре была ограничена, последним воспоминанием стала битва в западной горной долине. А потом — мрак. Он понятия не имел, где находится. Хаширама закончил разминаться, шагнул за футоном, и скорее почувствовал, чем услышал и увидел, что Мадара приходит в себя. 

Да, Мадара тоже был здесь. Ему пришлось хуже, поэтому Хаширама решил не будить его сам. Странно, но он не испытал удивления. А теперь сердце подскочило, и он выступил на свет, чтобы рефлекс не швырнул Мадару на неясную тень в полумраке прежде, чем его сознание окончательно прояснится.

Впрочем, зря он рассчитывал. Едва их взгляды встретились, Мадара подскочил, словно на пружине, и кинулся вперед. 

— Ты!.. — крикнул он. Хаширама получил болезненный тычок под ребра, но справился довольно быстро и после короткой схватки повалил противника на пол.

— Я, — он зафиксировал его руки и прижал колено к вздымающейся груди. — Остановись, мы в плену.

Мадара только закатил глаза.

— …Нас похитили, мы в плену. Ты оглох? Мы — пленники. Заложники мы. Нас с тобой захватили после битвы и доставили сюда. Мы. В. Плену. Слышишь меня?

Мадара зажмурился и снова уставился. Во взгляде мелькнуло злое недоумение. Еще раз зажмурился. 

Ничего не изменилось.

Хаширама едва не рассмеялся, увидев, как стремительно злоба сменяется изумлением. 

— Мои... — выдохнул Мадара.

— Да, ты его не активируешь, — Хаширама перестал держать, поднялся и отступил на шаг. — Это потому что...

— Заткнись.

Мадара быстро сложил печати, но дзюцу не случилось. Он закашлялся. Хаширама скрестил руки на груди. 

— Прежде, чем до тебя дойдет уже, спрошу. Ты серьезно хотел использовать катон — здесь? Сжечь нас заживо собрался?

Мадара скривился и опустил крепко стиснутые кулаки. 

— Как они это...

— Гляди сюда, — Хаширама поднял ткань на животе и провел пальцами по выступившему от инстинктивной реакции на Мадару рисунку на коже. — Ограничивающая печать. Дьявольски хорошая ограничивающая печать. У тебя должна быть такая же. И на двери несколько, я уже проверил.

— Чакру не чувствую, — пробормотал Мадара и бросил ожесточенный взгляд. — Ты специально перебиваешь меня?

— Нет, просто ты очень медленно соображаешь.

Мадара поднял брови, размашисто шагнул к нему и вдруг врезал по лицу. Вышло не слишком больно.

Обидно зато. 

— Ты что, — Хаширама утерся и сплюнул под ноги. — Мы в одной лодке, зачем?.. Не надо так. Мы с тобой сражались в долине, никто не победил. Наш бой окончен. В плену все одинаковые! У нас сейчас общий враг, Мадара.

— Знаю, — тот задумчиво уставился на заживающие костяшки. — Это я должок вернул как раз за долину. Не ожидал от тебя подлости, когда ты напал со спины. Теперь мы квиты, можешь сесть рядом, — и надменно опустился на футон.

Хаширама сдвинул брови, но сделал то же — ну правда, не стоять же! Некоторое время длилось молчание, а когда звон в теле утих, он сказал:

— От тебя воняет. Переоденься в чистое и умойся. Там, за стенкой. Отлить там тоже можно. Если у тебя _получится,_ конечно.

Мадара и бровью не повел. 

— Чистое? — только переспросил он.

— Я уже, — Хаширама потянул себя за ворот. — Наши похитители внимательны. 

Мадара спорить не стал и скоро вернулся в простых штанах и безрукавке, заодно подвязав чем-то достающие до плеч волосы. Форма под доспехи, пропахшая потом и заскорузлая от грязи и крови, полетела в тот же угол, куда Хаширама положил свою. 

— Помнишь что-нибудь?

Мадара утолил жажду и вновь опустился на пол. 

— Помнишь, кого увидел, прежде чем все пропало? — настойчиво продолжил Хаширама. — После того, как мы... в общем, мы оба выдохлись, а потом...

— Не собираюсь обсуждать что-либо с тобой.

— Потому что люди, скорее всего похитившие нас обоих, были с клановыми знаками Хагоромо на щитках?

Лицо Мадары мгновенно исказилось от ярости. 

— Если это действительно они... они... клан Учиха от них мокрого места не оставит...

— Нет врага хуже вчерашнего союзника, — Хаширама вытянул ноги и глубоко вздохнул. — Интересно...

— Но ты знаешь, Хаширама, я тут подумал, — с улыбкой перебил Мадара. — Хагоромо, может, и предатели, но таким мощным фуиндзюцу, каким ограничили нашу чакру, они не владеют, это я точно знаю. Стоит ли напоминать тебе, кто у нас великие мастера печатей? И чьи они друзья?

Хаширама помрачнел. Конечно, он думал об этом — о чем он только не думал за все время, пока Мадара был без сознания!..

— Вот и ответ, почему мы оба здесь, — тихо заметил он. Мадара покосился с легким удивлением, но ничего больше не сказал. На самом деле Хаширама не отказался бы от разговора по душам, но закрытая поза Мадары ясно давала понять, что тот на общение не настроен.

Впрочем, скучали они недолго. Когда снаружи донесся негромкий звук шагов — не более трех человек, судя по всему, — Мадара встал на ноги.

Показалось даже, что вновь запахло горячим металлом, дымом и запекшейся кровью. Тело глупо требовало схватки.

— Не бросайся сразу, надо сначала узнать, что им нужно, — шепотом сказал Хаширама, но Мадара не отреагировал. Пришлось идти за ним. 

Залязгали засовы, с тихим хлопком исчезли охранные печати. С открывшейся дверью хлынул внутрь поток яркого веселого света, но Хаширама справился с временной слепотой и увидел троих мужчин — высоких, худощавых, с пепельными волосами, перевитыми тонкими косичками, с клановыми знаками на повязках. Налетевшего с рычанием Мадару поймали двое. 

Без особого труда они растянули его на полу. 

— Волчонок! — рассмеялся третий, с темным шрамом на щеке, и поднял факел, дабы рассмотреть, с каким выражением тот кривит рот.

— Вы поплатитесь, — прохрипел Мадара, тщетно пытаясь высвободиться, — никто не забудет, псы! Ваши головы насадят на колья и украсят ими забор вокруг наших домов... ваших дочерей будут насиловать, пока не сдохнут... Ваша кровь больше никогда...

— Закрой пасть, щенок, — один из державших с силой приложил его головой о пол и, навалившись, начал душить.

— Хватит!..

Хаширама бросился в схватку под хрипы Мадары, который силился скинуть с себя двоих шиноби, не лишенных чакры и полных силы; ему удалось нейтрализовать одного, но тот, который назвал Мадару волчонком, направил широко раскрытую ладонь, и упругая волна воздуха толчком сбила с ног. Хаширама успел ухватить Мадару за локоть, и со следующим ударом они оба отлетели к стене. 

— Ведите себя тихо, — сказал шиноби. — Мы не собираемся вас убивать. 

Оттолкнув Хашираму, Мадара выпрямился и сказал:

— Я не забуду.

Шиноби со шрамом приблизился к ним. В одной руке у него был факел, другой он держал рыхлый сверток. 

— Странный мальчишка, — он посмотрел на Хашираму так, словно только что увидел. — Драгоценный первенец старого Сенджу, ты странный. Защищаешь врага?.. Тебе жаль его?

Мадара отчетливо скрипнул зубами. 

— Не ваше дело, — сердито произнес Хаширама. — Что это?

— Ужин. 

— Зачем я здесь?

— Где предатели Узумаки? — не сдержался Мадара. — Или вы этого так, баланса ради захватили?

Шиноби тонко улыбнулся. 

— Всему свое время. Вы оба пока что побудете здесь. Мы дождемся ответа от ваших кланов, к ним уже отправили переговорщиков.

— Наивно, — пробормотал Мадара себе под нос.

— За тебя заплатят много, волчонок. Но будет лучше, если ты успокоишься, потому что многие из нашего клана давно хотят поквитаться с Учиха. Пока я не собираюсь давать им повод — ни для чего. 

— Знаешь, что делает с предателями мой клан? — со злой радостью оскалился Мадара.

Шиноби не стал отвечать, и скоро все трое ушли, не забыв наложить свежие печати на вход. 

— Значит, уже вечер, — неожиданно спокойно отметил Мадара и пояснил: — Он сказал «ужин».

— Я догадался.

— Они сошли с ума.

— Для сумасшедших слишком хорошая подготовка. Они явно давно это спланировали и просто ждали момента.

— А все потому, что ты увел нас слишком далеко от основного места сражения, — буркнул Мадара, разворачивая сверток, и схватился за вяленое мясо.

— Я не виноват, — Хаширама нахмурился.

Просто его леса росли с такой дикой силой, что появлялась угроза задеть своих же. Хаширама не знал, за что небеса одарили его древесной стихией, но контролировать ее, как следует, до сих пор не научился. А теперь было — странно. Странно ощущать себя запертым без солнца и воздуха мальчишкой, всего лишь предметом обмена, странно не чувствовать кипящую в теле чакру. 

«Узумаки все-таки сильнее нас, — подумал он мрачно. — А Хагоромо никогда не считали эту войну святой». 

Но чего именно они хотят? 

— Не страдай так явно, у меня аппетит пропадает из-за твоей кислой рожи, — бросил Мадара.

— Так не смотри.

— К сожалению, больше не на что.

Он быстро доел, хлопнул себя по коленям и резво вскочил на ноги. 

— Ты собираешься...

— Буду искать что-нибудь, что поможет нам выбраться или избавиться от печати, — сказал Мадара. — А ты можешь и дальше сидеть и ждать неизвестно чего.

— «Нам»? — улыбнулся Хаширама.

_День второй_

Остаток вечера они провели, исследуя пространство подвала, но напрасно: в качестве оружия сгодились бы разве что части припаянных полок, но без чакры разломать их было невозможно. Мадара отчего-то был уверен, что они в Стране Земли, а Хаширама заметил, что ближе к ночи контуры печати немного размылись — и так было понятно, что она имеет недолговременный эффект, но лишнее подтверждение обрадовало. Их тянуло спать, и сначала было странно, что Хаширама собирается заснуть в одном помещении с Мадарой — на соседних футонах! — но потом тот забылся сном, совершенно не терзаясь вопросом, а стоит ли доверять вечному противнику и оставлять себя беззащитным. Это словно согрело и успокоило.

— Почему Хагоромо ненавидят Учиха? — спросил Хаширама утром.

— А ты не оставляешь попыток вытащить полезную информацию, — усмехнулся Мадара и с сомнением посмотрел на желтое морщинистое яблоко, оставшееся с вечера. — Почему ты вчера так подорвался, когда эта сволочь решила меня слегка придушить? Я бы сам справился.

— Ты мой... Противник, я имею в виду. Между нами еще не все решено, — сказал Хаширама. — Ну и... да, жалко стало немного.

Мадара медленно повернулся. 

— Ты, видимо, думаешь, раз мы в одной лодке, можно забыть о берегах, так? — с тихой угрозой начал он. — Думаешь, верно, что я проглочу любое оскорбление и не начищу тебе лицо в случае чего?

— Я пошутил, — Хаширама подтянул колени к груди и привалился спиной к стене. — Кстати, у тебя крошки на щеке.

Глаза Мадары полыхнули. Он резко отвернулся. Хаширама спрятал смешок. 

У Мадары было смешное лицо — смешная мимика, очень эмоциональная, мало похожая на мимику его сдержанных, аскетичных даже в выражении чувств родственников. И весь он был нескладный немного, сильно вытянувшийся за последнее время, как вечно взъерошенный дикий кот. Сенджу называли его маленьким дьяволом, Хаширама некогда — другом, который умеет видеть его сердце и открывать в ответ свое, Учихи, наверное, главной надеждой клана, но кем он был на самом деле?

— Я уважаю тебя и твою силу, — произнес вдруг Мадара, не поворачивая головы, — поэтому скажу: думаю, Хагоромо сильно обеднели за последние десять лет непрерывной войны и их способности начали вырождаться. Ты знал, что они женятся на собственных сестрах?

— Ну, это не редкость...

— Не на родных же! — возразил Мадара. — Они хотели добиться особой чистоты генома, но по-моему только стали слабее. Я думаю, они хотят уйти из Страны Огня и обосноваться где-то еще. Но...

— Им нужны гарантии, что Учиха не будут мстить? 

— Вот именно. И деньги... наверное, союзные договоренности давно уже не выгодны для Хагоромо. Только для нас...

— Ты так спокойно признаешь это? — Хаширама даже немного растерялся.

— Наш мир страшно несправедлив, — заметил Мадара после паузы. — Есть те, кто пожирает, и те, кого пожирают, и всем плевать на последствия. Порой горько признавать это, но все равно ничего нельзя изменить.

— Можно, — тихо сказал Хаширама и едва справился с чувствами: слова Мадары и тон его голоса напомнили о полузабытых мечтах с «мальчиком с реки», о взаимопонимании и честности друг перед другом. Воспоминания были столь сильны, что он испытал горячее желание прикоснуться — такое с ним бывало только по отношению к родным.

— Не начинай, — сухо велел Мадара. Хаширама утопил подбородок в коленях.

Надо было чем-нибудь занять себя, поэтому они разминались и тратили время на медитации. Мадара сказал, что полдень, и Хашираме в голову пришла странная мысль, что тому нравится эта вынужденная передышка. Что похитители дали им редкий шанс отдохнуть от битв и потерь.

Какая ирония.

Хашираме тоже нравилось.

— На кулачках? — предложил Мадара, кончив издеваться над пустым свитком: он пытался сложить из него оригами, но не преуспел. 

Хаширама собирался ответить, но услышал, что кто-то вновь идет к двери. Они переглянулись и поднялись на ноги.

— По твою душу, — шепнул Мадара.

И оказался прав. В подвал зашел Ашина Узумаки, тот, кого встретить здесь было неожиданностью — глава своего клана, самый мудрый и умный старец, из знакомых Хашираме. Самый верный союзник на свете. 

Улыбаясь, Ашина подошел ближе. Он был совершенно спокоен и даже приветлив. 

— Как вам здесь нравится? — Хашираме показалось, что тот догадался про его недавние мысли, такое во взгляде светилось понимание. — Еду принесут чуть позже. Вы выглядите спокойными, значит, я был прав насчет того, что разделять вас нет необходимости.

— Господин Ашина, пожалуйста, скажите, почему я здесь, — попросил Хаширама.

Тот кивнул.

— Протяни руки вперед, я наложу путы чакры. Побеседуем в другом месте.

Мадара только фыркнул, отворачиваясь. Хаширама взглянул на него, и губы вдруг сами вытолкнули:

— Я хочу остаться здесь. 

— Ты уверен? — помолчав, поинтересовался Ашина. — Этот мальчик...

— Я готов слушать, — Хаширама сел на пол и скрестил ноги. Мадара смотрел на него, он знал — и это приносило дополнительное удовольствие.

Ашина еле слышно вздохнул, но настаивать на своем не стал. 

— Хагоромо хотят получить серьезный выкуп, — начал он, — для меня же имеет смысл разве только обменять тебя на двух старейшин Узумаки, которые уже месяц находятся в плену. 

— Они... Они же гости отца и...

— Не будь так наивен, — жестко перебил Мадара. — Разве ты дурак, Хаширама?

— Юный Учиха прав, — степенно кивнул Ашина. — Они заложники. Боюсь, Буцума Сенджу с годами не стал мягче, а только еще больше ожесточился. Ты удивлен?

— Зачем? — вырвалось у Хаширамы.

— Секреты клановых техник, тех, которые не выдают даже самым близким друзьям, боюсь, очень интересуют твоего отца.

— Сенджу начали проигрывать нам, поэтому предводитель решился на отчаянный шаг предательства союзника, — с издевательским восхищением вновь влез Мадара. — Как думаешь, он их пытает?..

— Хватит, — Ашина поднял высохшие руки. Хаширама прикусил губу. — Дайте мне договорить. Хаширама, ты слышал о Девятихвостом Лисе? 

— Конечно, — нахмурился тот. — Почти никто не верит в его существование.

— Буцума верит. Он считает, что только фуиндзюцу Узумаки способно подчинить себе демона. Представь, какую силу обрел бы клан, будь у вас такая мощь? Учиха нечем будет ответить, — Ашина с легкой насмешкой взглянул на Мадару.

Тот заносчиво дернул подбородком, но Хаширама успел заметить выражение странной задумчивости, промелькнувшее в темных глазах.

— Так или иначе, мы с Сенджу должны кое-что пересмотреть в союзных отношениях. Отправленное твоему отцу письмо сформулировано так, чтобы он понял — твое нахождение здесь вовсе не военный плен. Пожалуй, повод задуматься. Хаширама, — он подошел ближе, — я думаю, ты понимаешь — твой отец не вечен, а после его смерти именно ты станешь главой клана. Я лишь хочу, чтобы Узумаки и Сенджу сохранили добрые взаимоотношения. Поэтому говорю с тобой не только как с ребенком Буцумы. Как с будущим лидером тоже.

— И поэтому похитили меня и держите тут взаперти, ограничив чакру, — без особого энтузиазма съязвил Хаширама.

— С людьми следует говорить на языке, который они способны понять. Ты достаточно умен и смотришь в будущее, я очень надеюсь на твою поддержку. Вспомни: когда ты не несешь глупости об объединении всех со всеми, отец готов прислушаться к тебе. Ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать? 

— Что я получу, если поддержу вас?

Ашина улыбнулся уже открыто, и его сухое лицо, покрытое морщинами, точно враз помолодело. 

— Ну, одна из моих внучек может стать для тебя идеальной партией. Ее зовут Мито, ты должен помнить.

— Та долговязая тощая нахалка? — воскликнул Хаширама. — Она мне совсем не нравится. И она еще маленькая!

— Тебе незачем жениться сейчас, — усмехнулся Ашина. — А Мито повзрослеет и станет пригодной для брака. Знаешь, как ее называют? Укротительница злых духов. Последние годы Мито служит в храме Великого бога, как многие куноичи клана Узумаки. Тебя должно заинтересовать ее приданое, — он наклонился и еле слышно выдохнул в ухо: — Ведь ты слышал, что в наших храмах таятся секреты техник Отшельника? Мы научим тебя справляться со своим даром, Хаширама. Использовать его правильно. Контролировать его. Быть может, именно Мито суждено стать хранительницей твоей силы. Подумай об этом.

Он выпрямился. Мысли в голове Хаширамы носились, как лепестки вишни под ветром — суматошно; его дурманили слова старика и вместе с тем он ощущал как будто бы твердую опору под ногами, точно слова Ашины облачили его душу в крепкий доспех. 

— Когда закончится действие печати? — спросил он, справившись с собой.

— Не могу ответить. Ты поймешь.

Стоит ли держаться за преданность только интересам клана? Хаширама давно мечтал о том, чтобы кланы примирились и работали сообща; он хотел достичь будущего сам и помочь остальным. Он уважал своего отца, но не мог не признать — тот никуда не приведет Сенджу. Не станет ступенью к миру. 

— До чего интересный старичок, — сказал Мадара, едва Ашина ушел, и Хаширама чуть не вздрогнул — настолько был погружен в себя. — Сделай его своим советником, когда возглавишь Сенджу.

— Ты слышал? — спросил Хаширама.

— Не имею привычки подслушивать секреты, — Мадара задумчиво потер переносицу. — Ты знаешь, что Учиха говорят о своих корнях? Есть легенда, что мы — потомки самого Мудреца Шести Путей.

— Сенджу говорят то же самое про себя.

— Вот именно, — глубокомысленно кивнул Мадара. — Мы противоположности. Но кланы будто связаны одной судьбой...

— Ты и я тоже. Вот ты, например, начал отращивать волосы, повторяя за мной, — ухмыльнулся Хаширама.

— Мне хотя бы идет, — огрызнулся Мадара и вдруг смерил его насмешливым взглядом. — Зато мне никто не сватает всяких «долговязых нахалок». Готов поспорить, ты даже не знаешь, как вести себя с девчонками.

— У меня были девчонки, — пробормотал Хаширама. — Готов поспорить, ты даже не целовался. А у меня уже все было.

— Ложь, — сощурился Мадара. Хаширама лишь пожал плечами.

— Мне все равно, что ты не веришь. 

_День третий_

Ночью Хаширама еще долго не мог заснуть. Он знал, что не одинок в этом — устав притворяться спящим, Мадара вдруг сказал, что завтра все будет кончено. 

Хаширама не понял, сквозила ли в его голосе печаль, или просто показалось. Он повернулся набок. 

— Они же ни за что не пойдут на условия сделки, да? — спросил он тихо.

Мадара только поплотнее смежил ресницы.

— Какой я Учиха, если не могу сам выбраться из плена? Думаю, переговорщик был убит на месте. 

Хаширама вздохнул. 

— Завтра? — еле слышно переспросил он. Мадара коротко кивнул. Не сдержавшись, Хаширама потянулся, чтобы ущипнуть его за нос, но получил по руке.

— Спи, — прошипел Мадара. Хаширама с улыбкой закрыл глаза.

Утром, едва размявшись, он ощутил необыкновенный прилив сил, точно чакра уже начинала прорываться через запечатанные каналы. Печать на животе чесалась и больше не сходила. Они прикончили всю оставшуюся еду и погрузились в напряженное ожидание. 

— Я как во сне, — сказал Мадара, переставая мерить шагами пространство, и рассеянно посмотрел на Хашираму. — Порой бывает очень жаль просыпаться.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — тот подошел ближе. — Ты знаешь, а ведь мы с тобой...

— Тихо!

Вновь шаги; трое или четверо человек. Чутье твердило, что Ашина сюда не сунется и решение Хаширама должен принять сам. Мадара рядом весь напружинился, выплавляясь в жесткую форму бойца. 

Хаширама пропустил его вперед. Когда двери открылись, Мадара будто темной молнией ударил сразу по двум — тем самым, которые приходили в первый день; Хаширама взял на себя еще двоих. Все сбилось в мутную пену, были слышны только дыхание и удары. Не давать им складывать печати, не давать им... Услышав булькающий звук, Хаширама чуть не потерял преимущество, и резко обернулся — противник Мадары осел на пол, хватаясь за пробитое горло. Еще один уже лежал плашмя, под ним растекалась лужа крови. Мадара обернулся и с горячим ликованием уставился на Хашираму. 

В руке его был кунай. 

— Стой!.. — крикнул Хаширама, когда Мадара прыгнул в их сторону. И оттолкнул потерявшего сознание шиноби к стене. — Все! Они готовы.

— Ты не убил, — тяжело дыша, сказал Мадара.

— Зачем? Это лишнее. Закроем их тут. Времени хватит, — наклонившись, Хаширама поднял с пола упавшие ключи. — Идем.

Они рванули к выходу и побежали по длинному коридору, освещенному яркими трещавшими факелами. 

— Ловко ты кунай вытащил, — сказал Хаширама.

— Нечего было зевать, — скривился Мадара. 

Они добрались до винтовой лестницы, но первым делом Хаширама бросился к высокому окну; там под тяжелым низким небом кружил легкий снег — и пусть солнца не было, вдыхая свежий лесной воздух, он ощущал, как сила сполна возвращается к нему. 

— Я же говорил, что Страна Земли, — самодовольно сказал Мадара, подходя сзади. — Эти леса — граница.

— Я знаю, что ты раздобыл кунай еще в первый день, — произнес Хаширама. — Когда бросился на них. Ты этого и хотел. Почему ты не использовал его раньше?..

Пауза. 

— Странно, что не спрашиваешь, почему я не убил тебя во сне.

Хаширама обернулся и молча посмотрел ему в глаза. Мадара скорчил рожу и ответил с заметной досадой:

— Мне хотелось понять, что Узумаки нужно от тебя. Очень мило, что ты дал мне послушать.

— Ясно.

Хаширама знал, что это не все — не единственная причина, — что Мадара тоже измотан войной, что Мадара тоже до сих пор привязан к нему и не забыл ничего. Знал, потому что читал его душу как открытую книгу. Все еще. 

— Я ухожу, — сказал Мадара и на миг смежил ресницы. Режущий алый блеск шарингана заставил Хашираму рефлекторно отвести взгляд. Мадара издал смешок. — Не бойся, наша схватка продолжится, но не прямо сейчас. Я так понял, ты остаешься?

— Мне нужно найти Ашину, — кивнул Хаширама.

— Даю тебе четверть часа, — великодушно решил Мадара. — Потом я подожгу этот несчастный дом. Это вопрос чести.

— Я понял.

Мадара изумленно вытаращился на протянутую руку. 

— Какого дьявола!..

— Я прощаюсь, — терпеливо объяснил Хаширама. — Небеса, нельзя быть таким упрямым. Давай. Никто не узнает, — подмигнул он. — Ты чего-то боишься?..

Теплые пальцы стиснули его собственные, и Хаширама с удовольствием потряс эту руку. Под кожей ласково кольнуло, мгновение — запястье и предплечье Мадары обвила гибкая тонкая ветка, усыпанная блестящими темными листьями. Еще одно усилие, и между ними выросли тесно спеленутые зеленые шашки-бутоны. 

— Твою ж... — Мадара отшатнулся, шипя сквозь зубы. 

— Не выбрасывай, — попросил Хаширама. — Прошу. До встречи на войне, Мадара. Я буду ждать. 

Тот замер. 

Бледное грязное лицо на миг осветилось усмешкой. Мадара тряхнул всклоченными волосами и отступил на шаг. И еще на шаг — пока бесшумно не растаял во тьме следующего коридора-перехода. Хаширама знал, что он не выбросит — потому что это было послание. Он посмотрел на лестницу, убегающую вверх, и с улыбкой сложил базовую печать. Когда Мадара выберется наружу, цветы уже распустятся. 

Мадара разозлится немного, но сразу все поймет. И, быть может, сохранит память о послании в своем сердце. 

Ведь белая камелия — символ ожидания и новой надежды. 

Хаширама точно знал это.


End file.
